overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Episode 13
"PVN: Player VS Non Player Character" is the thirteen and final episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 29, 2015. Summary Ainz Ooal Gown calmly states that he instead should be thanking Shalltear Bloodfallen for her overconfidence. Shalltear believes Ainz is bluffing but is now wondering what Ainz has yet to retreat. Ainz explains the tactics of PVP and the use of misinformation. Shalltear realizes that she was led to believe Ainz didn't known about her abilities from the start. In fact that Ainz was lying, making Shalltear think everything is going according to her master's plan. Scared at the possibility that she walked into a trap she retaliates intending to pierce Ainz with Spuit Lance. Ainz is suddenly garbed in a silver armor. The Floor Guardians watching from Nazarick realize that the armor is Touch Me's armor. Demiurge deduces that Ainz used Warrior to wear the armor without penalty. Next Shalltear cries in pain as she is slashes across the chest. Her opponent now wielding a katana, Takemikazuchi MK 8. Ainz declares that he possesses the strength of all Forty-One Supreme Beings. Ainz follows up with an attack, but is blocked by Shalltear. He dismisses his weapon making the vampire believe he is wide open. However her attacked is rebuffed by the appearance of two daggers, Amaterasu & Tsukuyomi. Ainz continues his attacks using one Divine Weapon of his comrades after another. Shalltear manages to pierce Ainz with her Spuit Lance, and declares that her weapon will drain Ainz's HP. However as she pulls back, she hears a familiar voice from Ainz's watch. The latter declares that battle to be over. Shalltear frustrated by Ainz's confidence launches an onslaught of attacks. Ainz beings activating his Super-Tier Magic with Shalltear in the center. Just as he is about to activate a Cash Item to quicken the spell Shalltear rushes forward and nearly lands a killing blow on Ainz. However she is suddenly distracted by an skill. Before she could determine who activated the skill Ainz completes his spell and Shalltear is engulfed in an oblivion. Before she fades Shalltear admits to her master as the victor. Elsewhere Mare Bello Fiore asks if his sister, Aura Bella Fiora of Shalltear. The remaining Floor Guardians wary that Shalltear may still be under the influence of the mind control after her resurrection prepare to subdue her. Shalltear is successfully brought back to life, however is unable to recall any memories of the last five days. SHalltear realizes that her breast pads are missing and her reaction irritate her colleagues on her priorities. As Ainz watches his 'children' he feels nostalgia of the time with his comrades. Rather than punish her, Anz takes responsibility for the events that transpired. Now that there is a confirmed existence in the world that can threaten Nazarick, Ainz declares that the need to strength is more imperative than ever. Albedo eager to please reports that Nazarick has recently discovered the Great Lake where the lizardmen dwell. Months after Ainz Ooal Gown defeated Shalltear, the Adventurer's Guild had promoted Darkness as adamantite rank adventurers. In addition Nfirea Bareare and Lizzie Bareare move to Carne Village where they are greeted by Enri Emmot and Lupusregina Beta. Meanwhile in the Slane Theocracy, the Captain of the Black Scripture gives his report to the Six Cardinals of events his team faced against a powerful vampire. Though they are concerned about the vampire, the Cardinals state they should be more wary of whoever defeats that creature. They note that they have become greatly weaken due to a series of unfortunate events and suggest they post a surveillance team to monitor the area. Ainz as Momon prepares to go off on another quest, as he leaves the guild, he orders Shalltear to mobilize Gargantua. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown defeats and kills Shalltear Bloodfallen. * Ainz resurrects Shalltear Bloodfallen. * Shalltear's Rebellion ends. * The cardinals meeting in the Slane Theocracy. * Nfirea Bareare and Lizzie Bareare moved to Carne Village. * Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon are now in the Royal Capital. * Gazef Stronoff found Brain Unglaus on the alley in the Royal Capital. * Momon and Nabe are promoted to adamantite ranked adventurer. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Ainz Ooal Gown * Cocytus * Albedo * Demiurge * Touch Me (Mentioned Only) * Warrior Takemikazuchi (Mentioned Only) * Peroroncino (Mentioned Only) * Bukubukuchagama (Voice Only) * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Pandora's Actor * Yuri Alpha * CZ2128 Delta * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Ulbert Alain Odle (Silhouette) * Tabula Smaragdina (Silhouette) * Captain of the Black Scripture * Kaire (Mentioned Only) * Nigun Grid Luin (Mentioned Only) * Nfirea Bareare * Lizzie Bareare * Narberal Gamma * Goblin Troop * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Lupusregina Beta * Sebas Tian * Solution Epsilon * Gazef Stronoff * Brain Unglaus * Gargantua (Mentioned Only) * Victim (Mentioned Only) New Characters * Nishikienrai (Mentioned Only) Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Resurrection * Message Super-Tier Spells * Fallen Down Skills * Perfect Warrior * Breath Composition Locations Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Slane Theocracy * Re-Estize Kingdom New Locations * Re-Estize Anime Notes * The Six Cardinals having a meeting with the Captain of the Black Scripture. ** Captain of the Black Scripture reports about a powerful vampire. ** Sunlight Scripture is currently missing after they lost contact with them. ** Windflower Scripture is currently searching for Clementine and hasn't recovered the Crown of Wisdom. * Narberal Gamma escorts Bareares to Carne Village and meet Lupusregina Beta. * Bellote wasn't in the Adventurer's Guild when Momon and Nabe entered the Guild after their promotion to adamantite ranked adventurer. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes